Fairly Odd Fairy Tales/Images/2
1044.png|The Big Foop Wolf was very angry at the three little fairies for taking the space he wanted to build his restaurant on and built houses on it. 1045.png|"I shall tear down your houses and built my restaurant in the space where they used to be!" said the Big Foop Wolf. 1046.png|"But, can't you just open your restaurant somewhere else instead?" asked Wanda. 1047.png|"Sorry," said the Big Foop Wolf. "I don't want to build my restaurant somewhere else. This is the place where I want to builds my restaurant in." 1048.png|"According to this deed, I have agreed to build my restaurant on the land that you built houses on." 1049.png|"And now, in order to build my restaurant, I'll huff and puff and blow your houses down!" 1050.png|"Wait," said Cosmo. "You can't destroy our houses. I worked hard on my fried cheese stick house." 1051.png|"Look! I even built a moat made of marinara sauce around it. No fried cheese stick is good without a good dipping sauce." 1052.png 1053.png 1054.png|"This is the menu for my restaurant" said the Big Foop Wolf. "Looks very appetizing, does it not?" 1055.png 1056.png 1057.png|Sparky hid in his tennis ball house. 1058.png|"Little fairy, little fairy, let me in!" said the Big Foop Wolf. "No way, go away, you big stupid wolf!' said Sparky. 1059.png|"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" So he huffed and he puffed and he blew Sparky's house down. 1060.png 1061.png|The Big Foop Wolf tried to zap Sparky with his laser-shooting baby bottle. 1062.png|So Sparky ran to Cosmo's cheese stick house. 1063.png|"Little fairies, little fairies, let me in!" barked the Big Foop Wolf. "No way, go away, you big stupid wolf!" said Cosmo. 1064.png|"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" 1065.png|So he huffed and he puffed and he blew Cosmo's house down. 1066.png|"Owch!" cried the Big Foop Wolf. "Hot marinara sauce! That little fairy wasn't kidding when he said he built a moat made of that around his house!" 1067.png|"A little salt and it all tastes fine," said Cosmo. 1068.png|Cosmo and Sparky ran to Wanda's reinforced steel house. 1069.png|Wanda locked the door... 1070.png|And then she turned on her surveillance camera. 1071.png|"Little fairies, little fairies, let me in!" bellowed the Big Foop Wolf. 1072.png|"Not by the beard that I'm growing at this moment!" said Wanda. 1073.png|"Actually," said Cosmo. "You're supposed to say 'No way, go away, you big stupid wolf'!" 1074.png|"Whatever," said Wanda. "But my house is made of reinforced steel! It'll be too hard for you to blow down!" 1075.png|"Okay," said the Big Foop Wolf. "Then I'll think of something else." 1076.png|So he chained the house to a rocket and blasted it off into outer space. 1077.png|"Help!" cried the three little fairies. 1078.png|Now that all three of the houses were gone, the Big Foop Wolf was able to build his restaurant on the land he wanted to build it on. 1079.png|"Success!" cried the Big Foop Wolf. "Now that I've opened my restaurant, those three little fairies will have to build houses on the moon!" 1080.png 1081.png|"Time to get to work!" he said. 1082.png|"And, in honor of Fast Foop's grand opening, I get to be the first customer." He was just about to order his food, when suddenly... 1083.png|Wanda's reinforced steel house crashed back down to Earth…and on top of the Big Foop Wolf's restaurant. 1084.png|Suddenly, out came a laser and it burned the Big Foop Wolf to a crisp. 1085.png|"Well," said Wanda. "Looks like the space technology we found in space really worked! We defeated the Big Foop Wolf!" 1086.png|"And your house didn't fall down when the Big Foop Wolf tried to blow it down!" said Cosmo. "I think your house is the best one that we built." 1087.png|"And I got some swords in case another big stupid wolf comes and tries to blow our house down!" 1088.png|And so, the three little fairies could agree that Wanda's house was the best. And they lived happily ever after! 1089.png 1090.png|Oh, look! Poof is asleep now! 1091.png 1092.png 1093.png 1094.png 1095.png|How about one more story? This one is called "Wanda and the Seven Fairies". 1096.png|Once upon a time, there was a Tooth Fairy who lived in a big, beautiful castle. The Tooth Fairy was beautiful, but also vain. She had a magic mirror whom she talked to every day. 1097.png|Every day, she would ask the mirror the very same question. "Magic mirror on the wall, who's the best fairy of them all?" 1098.png 1099.png 1100.png 1101.png 1102.png 1103.png 1104.png 1105.png 1106.png 1107.png 1108.png 1109.png 1110.png 1111.png 1112.png 1113.png 1114.png 1115.png 1116.png 1117.png 1118.png 1119.png 1120.png 1121.png 1122.png 1123.png 1124.png 1125.png 1126.png 1127.png 1128.png 1129.png 1130.png 1131.png 1132.png 1133.png 1134.png 1135.png 1136.png 1137.png 1138.png 1139.png 1140.png 1141.png 1142.png 1143.png 1144.png 1145.png 1146.png 1147.png 1148.png 1149.png 1150.png 1151.png 1152.png 1153.png 1154.png 1155.png 1156.png 1157.png 1158.png 1159.png 1160.png 1161.png 1162.png 1163.png 1164.png 1165.png 1166.png 1167.png 1168.png 1169.png 1170.png 1171.png 1172.png 1173.png 2000.png 2001.png 2002.png 2003.png CosmoWanda40.jpg 2004.png 1174.png 1175.png 1176.png|Poof in his cradle, fast asleep 1177.png 1178.png 1179.png 1180.png 1181.png 1182.png|The mega-fourth wall breakage 1183.png 1184.png